deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gideon Graves vs Freddy Krueger
Wiz: Today we will be looking at two masters of the mind Boomstick: Gideon Graves from Scott Pilgrim Wiz: Vs Freddy Krueger from nightmare on elm street. We will be looking at their powers, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle (shows a picture of Gideon in front of Freddy Krueger in the dream realm) Gideon and Freddy info Wiz: Gideon Graves met Ramona at a party and the two quickly fell in love Boomstick: aw Wiz: But as Ramona saw it as a true thing Gideon saw it as a experiment. Boomstick: oh Wiz: The experiment was The glow. Soon Ramona got fed up with Gideon pushing her to the side so she decided to leave but when Gideon found out Ramona's emotions got overwhelming and she went into Subspace. Boomstick: That's deep. Wiz: Gideon also owns the Chaos theater, hes a inventor, he own GGG heavy industries, he made the league of Evil exs, and stated in the 6th book he is a a$$hole Boomstick: nice Wiz: After Ramona broke up with Gideon he went on a drunken rant on craigslist boomstick: my man Wiz: Now onto his powers. Boomstick: Gideon has The glow which is my ex on steroids. Wiz: The glow can mess with peoples emotions however Gideon wants but it doesn't work as well as someone with a stable mind. Boomstick: Gideon also has a pixel sword and two forms getting more powerful then the first. Wiz: Gideon has the Super g-man form and that gives him a boost in speed, attack, and durability. Boomstick: And he has his God form where he uses the subspace to turn himself into a invincible godlike being. Wiz: Gideon can also be compared to Todd who punches a hole in the moon twice with ease. Boomstick: This guy can also kill Scott Pilgrim on Scott's first try and he beat Ramona and destroyed her bag. Wiz: But as great as he is he has weaknesses. Boomstick: he is very narcissistic. Wiz: He goes on monologs often Boomstick: His godform can be overpowered and be destroyed if someone overpowers the emotions like what Scott did to help Ramona Wiz and Boomstick: The glow will not work as well if the opponent has a stable mind Boomstick: Jinx! Wiz: sigh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFX2D0RmLJM Boomstick: Freddy was your average man killing kids and making claws. Wiz: Freddy was burnt to death after the parents took the law into their hands. Boomstick: Better then the parents from IT. Wiz: Freddy died but his soul went to the dream realm where dream demons gave freddy his powers. Boomstick: Freddy has killed people from teens, dream warriors, and he killed a hampster and two birds. Wiz: Freddy also fought Ash from the evil dead and Jason from Friday the 13th. Freddy in the dream realm can do whatever he can think of and he is invincible. Boomstick: basically he's a kid with a everything shield. Wiz: Even with all of his godlike powers he has some great weaknesses. Boomstick: In the mortal world he is well mortal. Even though he uses fire to kill people he is scared of fire. Wiz: Freddy is also his reflection as it reminded Freddy of his death Boomstick: But still Freddy is a master of the mind even with his weaknesses. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hpsVtWdf1o Death battle Gideon wakes up in the dream realm with smoke blowing in his face. Freddy Krueger walks to Gideon and he says "Welcome to my nightmare bi-". Gideon kicks Freddy in the chest and he affects Freddy with the glow. Freddy lifts up Gideon and he tosses Gideon around making a boing as Gideon hits a pipe. Gideon uses the glow to make Freddy set him down. "what the?" Freddy says looking confused. Gideon turns into Super g-man and he punches Freddy through a walls and pipes. Freddy stabs into Gideon's back making Gideon stop. "time to die bi-" Freddy tries to say but rips through Freddy. Gideon stomps on Freddy trying to fully get rid of him. Freddy screams and he forms together tossing Gideon into a wall. Gideon sees a flame thrower and he walks to Freddy shooting Freddy with the flamethrower. Freddy screams in fear as he is covered in fire. Gideon grabs Freddy and he wakes up sending Freddy and him into the Chaos theater. Freddy uppercuts Gideon and he yells "That's not fair!" Gideon looks at Freddy and he says "You made me swallow my gum! That's going to be in my digestive track for seven years!" Gideon goes into his god form and he laughs but Freddy slashes at Gideon bringing Gideon out of his godform and Gideon kneels to freddy as he says "please forgive me I have been a fool". "wow that was so easy and i thought killing teens was fun" Freddy says laughing. Gideon summons his pixel blade HAIR X 7. BLADE X 7. COCKINESS X 7. STYLE X 7. Gideon smirks as he stabs Freddy in the chest. "Oh this was fun but it wasn't in your favor. Messing with me is the worse thing you could ever do worse then fighting Jason. The glow was the biggest edge in my victory. When you were affected with it i knew how to control your emotions, make you weak, and mostly my bi-" Gideon was interrupted by Freddy cutting his face Freddy tries to stab Gideons eyes but Gideon cuts Freddy in half and he cuts off Freddy's head. Freddy's head falls landing on top of Gideons sword. KO! (shows Gideon watching Nightmare on elm street as Freddy winks at the camera while being on top of the sword) Boomstick: why did Gideon win couldn't Freddy just beat him like any other person? Wiz: Well, while in the dream realm Freddy couldn't be killed Gideon could find a way to get out of the dream realm with the glow. Boomstick: Would the glow be really effective on Freddy? Wiz: Well Freddy wasn't the most mentally stable person so the glow would be the best to beat Freddy and as Freddy uses his mind powers to scare people Gideon uses it to mess with peoples for years and use it to destroys his opponents or even make himself more powerful. Boomstick: so all in all the winner is G-man NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Deadpool: so its me fighting who? Harley Quinn: me and my squad or fighting you and your squad Deadpool: Hey writer! stop changing the battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Scott Pilgrim Characters Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles